<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Map of Her by Gcgraywriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786448">Map of Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter'>Gcgraywriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paneville [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Kitchen Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:09:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 22 - Map</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paneville [35]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Paneville</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Map of Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her hands tingled as she let the piping hot water rush around her fingers as she washed up the plates. Mind wandering and a song part way past her lips, she didn’t hear him creep up behind her. She jumped as his hands landed on her hips, and she smiled as he kissed her head. </p><p>“The children are in bed,” He purred against her skin and her smile widened. </p><p>“Is that so?” Pansy asked, feeling the length of his body press against her back. </p><p>“And they’re asleep…” He muttered, raising a hand to move her long hair away from her neck before kissing it and sending shivered down her spine. She sighed, her hands stilling beneath the suds. He smiled against her skin before feeding one hand beneath her top, gripping her breast before swiping a thumb over the silky flesh that had already started to pucker the moment his lips touched her throat. Heat and moisture flooded her knickers in a wave as though just with the merest of touches, she was ready for him to take her. “Mmm, Mrs Longbottom. I believe you may have been burgled.”</p><p>“Burgled?” She asked, her breath shallow and weak as he continued to fondle her. </p><p>“Someone seems to have stolen your bra,” He whispered against her ear before pressing his hardness against her backside. </p><p>“Oh, Yes.” She agreed as she rested her head back onto him. “Someone came in here and took it,”</p><p>“Well, I had better begin a thorough investigation so that I can apprehend the culprit.” He chuckled as he pushed his hand down beneath the waistband of her skirt. His fingers found the lace of her knickers and nodded “I see the burglar didn’t manage to get away with these…” He said, stroking his fingers over the front before pushing his fingers inside. She cried out as his fingers pressed against her wet centre. His fingers began to move, sure and confident as though he had a map of her body, knowing where and how to touch her to drive her insane with lust. She tried to move against his hands as both worked her most sensitive areas, making her legs weak, but he held her firm, there would be no escape until she reached her destination. Thrills of excitement and desire licked her insides as the pressure built, she wanted more. </p><p>Her panting sighs and cries seemed to urge him on as his movements quickened against her and with a final pinch and stroke she was coming, bucking against his hands as he continued to stimulate her. </p><p>“That’s it, my love,” he whispered against her as he slowly removed his hands. She leant against the sink as he released her. </p><p>“More,” she sighed, the orgasm had been wonderful, but it had only whet her appetite, and she wanted more. </p><p>“As you wish,” He said, the smile audible in his voice as he slid her skirt up to her thighs. He yanked her knickers down, and it was clear that he wanted this as much as she did. The cool air pressed against her for a moment before he slapped her rump. She cried out in surprise before humming at the tingling warmth. As she waited for the press of him against her, she moved her legs further apart. He chuckled a deep rumble that was all man before she heard the clink of his belt buckle hit the floor. “Someones eager,” Neville muttered as he pressed against her again. She nodded as he positioned himself against her. </p><p>“Please, Neville.” She begged, unable to wait any longer. He pressed into her stretching and filling her with a groan. </p><p>“So tight,” He whispered, gripping her waist. She nodded as he slowly unsheathed himself again before thrusting back in. The already-sensitive nerves seemed to seize him, forcing him to rub against them in delicious strokes of flesh against flesh. The rid of his head had always been perfectly positioned to catch the bundle of nerves deep within, and this time was no exception. She cried out as he built a rhythm, pushing her closer to that lingering, shimmering oblivion. </p><p>Neville hammered into her now, rocking against her and pulling her back onto him with his hands on her hips. She closed her unseeing eyes, focusing on the feel of him buried within her. He pulled her hair, forcing her head back. As he increased the pressure of his thrust. The sudden switch in angle and speed brought the cried from her mouth before she could be embarrassed about them. </p><p>“Are you close?” He asked, his voice tight as he continued to pound into her. She nodded against his hand in her hair and cried again as he picked up the tempo. The glittering orgasm rushed at her like the light at the end of a tunnel, and when it hit, it took every muscle in her body not to let go of the sink as he continued to move inside her. Within moments, his fingers on her hips tightened almost painfully as his hips stuttered in their movement. He cried out behind her as he buried himself deep within her, throbbing inside as he came.</p><p>They stood, perched awkwardly as they caught their breath before they straightened each other out. Neville pulled her knickers up and her skirt back down before pulling up his trousers from the floor. She turned and smiled at him. </p><p>“So, did you find what you were looking for?” </p><p>“I certainly did,” He smiled before meeting her lips with his own. “But, then again I always get my girl,” His hazel eyes twinkled as he looked down at her. </p><p>She rolled her eyes affectionately as he cuddled up to her back. “I love you, Mrs Longbottom!”</p><p>“And I, you, Mr Longbottom,” she admitted, before frowning. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” He asked, pulling away to look at her. </p><p>“The water’s gone cold.” She said with a pout, lifting her wrinkled hands from the washing up bowl and wiggled them at him. He chuckled and shook his head. </p><p>“Time to leave the washing up and join me on the sofa, I think…” he concluded with an authoritative nod. </p><p>“Yes officer,” She teased, smirking at the quirk in his eyebrow before he chased her into the living room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>